colaboracion_empresarialfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ampliación de FS
CASO 1: Expandir en caliente con disco nuevo (sin reinicio) Añadimos un disco NUEVO a la máquina virtual e introducimos los siguientes comandos root@luna:~# lsscsi Creamos /dev/sdc: root@luna:~# pvcreate /dev/sdc Physical volume "/dev/sdc" successfully created root@luna:~# vgs VG #PV #LV #SN Attr VSize VFree system 2 7 0 wz--n- 57.90G 0 Extendemos el vg system con el pv: root@luna:~# vgextend system /dev/sdc Volume group "system" successfully extended root@luna:~# vgs VG #PV #LV #SN Attr VSize VFree system 3 7 0 wz--n- 107.89G 50.00G Comprobamos los LV: root@luna:~# lvs LV VG Attr LSize Origin Snap Move Log Copy% home system -wi-ao 50.00G opt system -wi-ao 1.00G root system -wi-ao 1.90G srv system -wi-ao 1.00G swap system -wi-ao 1.00G usr system -wi-ao 2.000 var system -wi-ao 1.00G Extendemos el lv de system (srv) y hacemos el resize2fs (también podemos hacer lvextend -r -L 8G system/srv y nos ahorramos el comando resize): root@luna:~# lvextend -L 8G system/srv Extending logical volume srv to 8.00 GB Logical volume srv successfully resized root@luna:~# resize2fs /dev/system/srv resize2fs 1.40.8 (13-Mar-2008) Filesystem at /dev/system/srv is mounted on /srv; on-line resizing required old desc_blocks = 1, new_desc_blocks = 1 Performing an on-line resize of /dev/system/srv to 2097152 (4k) blocks. The filesystem on /dev/system/srv is now 2097152 blocks long. · Otro ejemplo: rescan-scsi-bus.sh à para que coja el disco nuevo. Hay que instalarlo con el comando siguiente. apt-get install scsitools #para Ubuntu yum install sg3_utils #para Red Hat zypper in sg3_utils #para SuSE rescan-scsi-bus.sh lsscsi pvcreate /dev/sdb vgs vgextend v0 /dev/sdb vgdisplay lvs vgdisplay lvdisplay df -a lvcreate -l 100%FREE --name v0-home à Crea la lv con todo el espacio libre disponible vgdisplay lvcreate -l 100%FREE --name v0-home v0 lvdelete v0-v0--home lvremove /dev/mapper/v0-v0--home lvcreate -l 100%FREE --name home v0 lvdisplay mount /dev/mapper/v0-home /home mkfs.ext4 /dev/mapper/v0-home mount /dev/mapper/v0-home /home CASO 2.1: Ampliar disco sin particiones (sin reinicio) echo "- - -" >/sys/class/scsi_host/host0/scan o echo 1 > /sys/block/sdX/device/rescan pvresize /dev/sdc lvextend -L 8G system/sdc CASO 2.2: Ampliar disco con particiones (/dev/sda1 /dev/sda2) (requiere reinicio). 1º Escaneamos los discos para ver si el disco ha detectado la ampliación: Hacemos un fdisk –l y si vemos que no ha detectado el nuevo espacio, tendremos que reiniciar y volver a lanzarlo (en este caso /dev/sda ha pasado de 30GB a 214GB): El objetivo es ampliar /data y como está en /dev/sda2, tendremos que rehacer la partición con fdisk /dev/sda. Con print (p) mostramos el estado previo: Borramos la partición (d), seleccionamos cual vamos a eliminar (2) y volvemos a imprimir (p) para mostrar que se ha borrado correctamente: Creamos nueva partición (n), primaria (p), añadimos el label (t) (8e) y mostramos las particiones actuales (p) La comparamos con el estado anterior y vemos que ha aumentado sda2: w para escribir los cambios, reboot y ampliamos el physical volume con pvresize Si se extiende con el pvresize, aparecerá así En caso contrario, habrá que usar vgextend nombredevg Hacemos lvdisplay para ver el lv a ampliar (en este caso /dev/system/data: Comprobamos de nuevo y efectivamente tiene 180GB (214GB menos los asignados a otros LV): df –h para comprobar las particiones CASO 2.3: Ampliar disco con particiones, expandiendo la partición (sin reinicio) Normalmente cuando trabajamos con lv en Linux, cuando tenemos que aumentar el tamaño de un filesystem en un lv lo más fácil es hacerlo agregando un disco nuevo. En este caso no vamos a hacerlo de la forma anterior, vamos a hacerlo de la siguiente forma: Aumentaremos el tamaño de un disco ya existente. Crearemos una nueva partición en dicho disco utilizando ese tamaño aumentado. Utilizaremos esa nueva partición para aumentar el tamaño del lv y luego aumentaremos el tamaño del filesystem. Pasos: Aumentamos el tamaño del disco en VMware. echo "- - -" >/sys/class/scsi_host/host0/scan à Forzamos que el servidor detecte el aumento de tamaño del disco. fdisk -l à Para anotar el número de cilindros donde termina la última partición que tenemos en el disco. En este caso la partición es la /dev/sda2 del disco /dev/sda y los cilindros son 10240. Creamos la nueva partición: fdisk /dev/sda à Entramos en el gestor de particiones del disco /dev/sda. Para crear la nueva partición. Tipo de partición. Elegiremos primary partition. 3 o el número que corresponda à Partition number. El siguiente número de partición libre, en este caso el 3 ya que ya existen 2 particiones. 10241 à First cylinder. El número de cilindros que anotamos + 1, por lo tanto, 10241. Enter à Last cylinder. Enter para que sea por defecto. Para cambiar el tipo de partición que acabamos de crear. Elegimos la partición que acabamos de crear. Elegimos como tipo de partición Linux LVM. Escribimos los cambios y salimos de fdisk. fdisk /dev/sda à Entramos en el gestor de particiones del disco /dev/sda y vemos la partición que acabamos de crear, la /dev/sda3, que es la que vamos a utilizar para aumentar el lv. Una vez creada la partición vamos a extender el lv con la misma y luego el filesystem. El caso del ejemplo es un poco especial porque el lv contiene un filesystem que es además una swap. Vamos a ver como se haría en el caso swap y no swap así vemos ambos casos. vgextend VolGroup00 /dev/sda3 à Extendemos el vg VolGroup00 con la partición /dev/sda3. swapoff /dev/VolGroup00/LogVol_swap à Desactivamos la swap en el lv /dev/VolGroup00/LogVol_swap. No haría falta este comando en un lv que no fuera swap. lvresize /dev/mapper/VolGroup00-LogVol_swap -L 7.9G o +100%FREE à Expandimos el lv a 7.9 GB. mkswap /dev/VolGroup00/LogVol_swap à Volvemos a dar formato swap al lv lo cual extiende ya el filesystem. No haría falta este comando en un lv que no fuera swap. En el caso de que fuera un lv que no fuera swap habría que extender el filesystem con à resize2fs /dev/mapper/VolGroup/LogVol swapon /dev/VolGroup00/LogVol_swap à Activamos la swap en el lv. No haría falta este comando en un lv que no fuera swap.free Comprobamos que el lv de la swap tiene 7.9 GB. En el caso de que fuera un lv que no fuera swap podríamos comprobarlo con df -h Categoría:Linux